


Upgrade

by Platinum_Sun_490



Series: Birthdays for the Girls [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bing is worried, Brand new Upgrade, F/F, F/M, Google is calm, M/M, Tomboy is supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Sun_490/pseuds/Platinum_Sun_490
Summary: Upgrade can get an upgrade done in one third of the time. Emotions aren't that hard to understand, right?





	Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).

> Upgrade can get an upgrade done in one third of the time. Emotions aren't that hard to understand, right?

Two weeks.

Upgrade has been going through an upgrade in her cryo chamber.

For two weeks. She showed absolutely no signs of coming out anytime soon. Bing was worried like mad. He hadn't work on any of his projects or visited Chase. He hadn't even charged for that long, verging on shutting down completely, just to conserve power. Thankfully, he had remembered, and had plugged in his charger cord, then sat back down on the bed in his room.

Upgrade thought it was...educating...to sleep in a bed, so she slept in Bing's bed, curled up beside him, when Google was busy or decided to sleep in his charger port. She only used her cryo chamber whenever she needed a charge, to cool down, or to go through an upgrade she wanted/needed. Those usually wouldn't take so long, about two or four days, but she has been in the chamber for two weeks. Bing was worried.

He ran his fingers through his hair and gripped it tight, almost pulling some of it out. Bing took a deep breath while biting his lip so the tears wouldn't begin to fall. Upgrade was like a daughter to him and she wasn't responding to any mental connection message he was sending her and she was probably offline and she shut herself off on purpose and-

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Bing's waist. Google laid his chin on Bing's shoulder from behind. Oliver cuddled up next to Bing's left with Green on his right. Red laid in front of him with his hands over Bing's. Google pressed a kiss to Bing's neck. "I know you're upset over her, but you don't need to be. She's been fine before, and she'll be fine now." Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but Bing suddenly burst into tears. He hid his face in his hands and cried, ignoring the Googles and their reassuring words.

While the androids were distracted, Tomboy slipped into the room (through the window, mind you-like the little creep she is) and sat in front of Upgrade's cryo chamber. It was a grey, cylinder shaped tube with the front made completely made of glass, but you could hardly see anything it, mainly because of the fact that the inside of the chamber was filled with fog. Wires were plugged up into the sides and the top of it, for power and temperature. Fives wires on the left and right were pulsing with white light.

Tomboy laid her hand flat against the glass, then flinched when she heard Bing shout, "Tomboy?! When and how the **** did you get in here?!" Tomboy just rolled her eyes and continued staring at the chamber.

Then, to literally everyone's surprise, she spoke.

"Happy birthday, sis." As soon as those words left her mouth, a beeping sound went off, like a small alarm. Tomboy slid herself back to she wouldn't get in the way. The glass door slid open, letting the fog flow out all over the floor. Once it cleared, a pair of hands reached to grip the sides of the chamber. The hands seemed to be made of a black, rubbery substance. A transparent line separated sections where bones would connect, like at the knuckles, wrists, elbows, shoulders, etc.

Upgrade stepped out, and she looked remarkably different. A full black bodysuit of the rubbery substance was now in place of her former creamy skin color. it went over her hands and feet, leaving her body bare yet covered up, like Mystique in X-Men. The substance went up her neck completely, but it stopped when it reached her chin and the base of her ears. Her hair was now thin and soft, cut into an impossibly perfect symmetrical bob cut with sideways bangs. An inverted heart logo glowed brightly on her chest, brightening when she opened her eyes. They were still the same golden color they had always been, but if you looked close enough, you could see they looked like they were made up of lines of digital lines.

With a helping hand from Tomboy, Upgrade stepped out of the chamber and looked around with a curious look, which was something no one had ever seen her have before. Upgrade stopped when she saw Bing with orange tear stains running down his face and the Googles all huddled together, like an animal about to pounce. Then, Bing jumped to his feet and hurried over to Upgrade, wrapping her in a tight hug. He didn't notice Tomboy rolling her eyes again and stalking over to the other side of the room.

"Upgrade, what happened? Why do you look so different? Are you okay? Did you have a virus? Do you-" Upgrade cut Bing off by raising her palm slightly.

"I...I'm okay. I'm okay. I just...went through a few changes I thought were necessary." She ran her fingers through her hair, smiling at the softness and thinness of it. Google's jaw dropped. He had never seen Upgrade smile before, for any reason whatsoever. Now that she had changed her functions so she could, her smile was actually very pretty. He took a step towards the two and cleared his throat.

"You...look nice, Upgrade." The child smiled wider as she hugged him, something else she had never done before. Seriously, Google was so uncomfortable right now. The extensions came over to ask their little girl some questions while Bing took a deep breath to calm his "nerves".

"She just went through an upgrade? Like you do sometimes?" Bing asked.

Google nodded. "It's the most logical explanation I can think of."

With that, Tomboy sighed before walking out of the room to tell the others what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Just leave who you want to be written about next in the comments.


End file.
